


Interference

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: When Caitlin and Barry fail to get through to Jesse, Harry talks to the one man who may be able to save his daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first three sentences of the synopsis for 3x03, "Magenta": Barry (Grant Gustin) and Team Flash are thrilled to reunite with Earth-2 Wells (Tom Cavanagh) and Jesse (guest star Violett Beane). Wells confides to Barry and Caitlin (Danielle Panabaker) that Jesse has all the powers of a speedster and has been saving people on his Earth. He is concerned about her safety and wants them to talk her out of using her powers.
> 
> JESSE QUICK IS COMING, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!!!!!! XD
> 
> So what were some of my favorite scenes in season two? The MANY different times Harry helped Cisco figure out how to use another one of his powers! And with Harry coming back, it's only seems fair that he helps Cisco unlock his final undiscovered power...right? The one that is the SOLE REASON he got inducted into the Justice League in the New 52...?
> 
> If you read "Feedback Loop", you know that my theory for how Team Flash was going to defeat Zoom was that Cisco was going to disrupt his connection to the Speed Force. That ended up not happening. However, this season, we have TWO Big Bads: ANOTHER evil speedster in the form of Savitar AND Dr. Alchemy! How do I want to see this season end? Barry taking on Alchemy while Cisco deals with Savitar! (The last thing we need is more speedster-on-speedster fights...or maybe I'm just saying that because CISCO CAN DEFEAT SPEEDSTERS BY HIMSELF AND, AT SOME POINT, HE NEEDS TO BECOME THE SUPERHERO WE ALL KNOW HIM TO BE!!!!)
> 
> So, back to this fic...I'd love to see this seed planted in this episode and then played out throughout the season to finally be used in the season finale battle! :)
> 
> Other Easter Eggs:  
> -Have you guys heard what the title for episode 3x07 is? If you have, I hint at my theory for what's going to happen in that episode in this fic. If you haven't...GO LOOK IT UP BECAUSE IT'S AMAZING!  
> -If you've seen the promo pics for 3x02, "Paradox", you saw a pic of Cisco looking at some gloves. Could those be the gauntlets Vibe wears in the comics? Will Cisco make them to help him control his new powers? Maybe, maybe not...but that's the project I have him working on in this particular fic. ;)  
> -Love how naturally the movie reference I gave to Cisco in this fic came to me! I think it's fairly appropriate. :P  
> -@canadagraphs on twitter said that they spotted Violett on set in a suit... The last few lines were a last-minute edition that I HAD to put in here! :)

Cisco was working on his gauntlets when Harry made his way to Cisco’s workshop.

“Allen and Snow weren’t successful,” he said, standing at the doorway. “I need you to take away Jesse’s speed.”

“Like what we did with Barry?” Cisco asked, turning his head toward him. “She’s never gonna willingly do that.”

He went back to screwing in a loose bolt.

“No, not like what we did with Barry,” Harry said as he walked into the room. “I need you to zap her.”

“…Define ‘zap’,” Cisco said, dropping the screwdriver and turning around to face Harry.

“Theoretically, your powers should allow you to disrupt a speedster’s connection to the Speed Force,” he explained. “I need you to do that to Jesse.”

“Come again?” Cisco said, leaning forward.

“If you tap into the frequency of the Speed Force, you should be able to manipulate it—canceling it out completely,” Harry said.

“…You’re serious?” Cisco asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m serious, Ramon,” Harry said in a tone that made Cisco momentarily flashback to the days when they weren’t on such good footing.

“Really, man?” Cisco asked, throwing his hands up. “I thought we were past that.”

“Cisco…listen to me,” Harry said as he crossed his arms. “You know the lengths I have gone to to protect Jesse. I can’t do that now if she’s willingly putting herself in harm’s way. I need you to take away her ability to do that. …I can’t lose her again.”

“No, that’s not what this is about,” Cisco said, shaking his head. “This is about you looking at your daughter speeding around Central City and seeing Hunter Zolomon—the man your world put faith in…who really wanted nothing more than to destroy it. You know that Jesse is smart and more than capable of handling herself. Plus, she worked with Barry! She knows exactly what she can and can’t do, you know? …She’ll never do something that would put her in any real danger because she knows how much that would destroy you. The thing you can’t bear to think about is how she’s now become the thing that almost killed her.”

“How are you so sure about that?” Harry asking, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Because I had that same exact fear about myself _and_ Caitlin,” Cisco answered. “I thought she was gonna become Killer Frost and I was terrified that I was gonna become Reverb if I started using my powers the same way he did. But…those things didn’t happen and they never _will_ …because if we learned anything it’s that…destiny’s a product of circumstance. Jesse’s gonna be fine. I don’t have to vibe to know that. And I’m _certainly_ not gonna take away her powers—even if I could. And, you know what, she’s _helping_ people. Be glad she’s not sitting in self-loathing like I did for months. She took this opportunity to restore that oh-so-needed feeling of hope to your world. God knows you guys desperately needed it.”

“Care to clarify?” Harry asked.

“You didn’t see what I saw when I vibed your world…ending,” Cisco said, reliving the vibe in his head. “It was… _horrible_ and it would’ve happened if Barry hadn’t stopped Zoom. Your earth needs a Flash. Every earth does…and I don’t know who better to take up that mantle than your daughter.”

“…She is tough, isn’t she?” Harry said—a smile appearing on his face.

“Yeah, she is,” Cisco answered. “She’s always gonna be your little girl—and…powers or no powers, that’s never gonna change. You saw how proud Henry was of Barry. Deep down, I know you feel that way about Jesse. Don’t fight it.”

“I missed you, Cisco,” Harry said, after a few moments.

“Awww!” Cisco mocked. “The Tin Man _does_ have a heart.”

Harry just rolled his eyes.

“So tell me more about this theory you have,” Cisco said.

“What?” Harry asked, not following.

“My powers?” Cisco clarified. “I can disrupt the Speed Force?”

“I don’t see why not,” he said.

 “ _And why didn’t you tell me this when we were fighting Zoom?!?!?_ ” Cisco yelled.

“Because your powers were still unstable,” Harry answered. “You couldn’t control them fully… _yet_. _And_ …he would’ve killed you before you could even get a blast in. He knew Reverb. He knew what you were capable of.”

“Well, if we ever face another evil speedster again I definitely can save Barry the trouble,” Cisco said, turning back toward his desk to get back to work.

Harry headed back toward the hallway taking Cisco’s words to heart. Maybe Jesse being able to protect herself wouldn’t be such a bad thing. He never wanted to lose her or her trust again. They both hurt too much the first time.

“Cisco,” Harry said, turning back toward him.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“I may be a wealthy guy…but I’d rather not waste money on her burning through all her clothes,” Harry said.

“Now you’re speaking my language,” Cisco responded with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
